This disclosure relates to an axial flow turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a tie shaft arrangement used to clamp multiple rotors together and transmit torque.
A turbomachine typically includes at least one compressor stage followed by at least one turbine stage. One type of turbomachine is a radial flow turbomachine having a compressor section in which axial flow is compressed and expelled from the compressor section in a radial direction to produce a compressed radial flow.
One prior art radial flow compressor section includes multiple compressor stages secured for rotation using a tie shaft arrangement. In such an arrangement, multiple, discrete compressor rotors are clamped between two clamping members mounted to the tie shaft. Each rotor supports circumferentially mounted blades, which impart torque on the rotor. In one example, at least one of the clamping members is a threaded element, such as a nut which is tightened onto the tie shaft to generate axial clamping load on the rotors that enables torque transmission. A hub may be used between the nut and rotor as well. Prior art tie shaft arrangements have relied entirely upon axial clamping loads to enable torque transmission between adjacent rotors.